A hour to live
by firewu
Summary: This is the sequle to after hours. Rember the Wu that the monks never got in the doctors room? Well lets just say that a 1500 year old redhead witch takes it and uses it. What are her plains for it? Read to find out. Need better title.
1. His back!

**New story! I want to thank sentimentalvalue for giving me this idea! You rock! I hope you all enjoy this story! This is like the sequel to after hours I guess. So you have to read Hours after hours and after hours to understand what's going. **

**Disclaimer: **

**A hour to live **_(I need a better title so if guys have any ideas please tell)_

It was a bright and sunny morning. The Monks had just finished there morning training with Master Monk Guan.

The four monks were all off doing there own thing with there own rest time. Rai kicking his soccer ball against the wall catching it back and forth, Clay was making a wooden Lama and along with a bunch of other farm animals, Omi was mediating, Dojo was eating, Kimiko was in her room playing Goo Zombies 2. She was on level 57. It was a boss level. The screen said. "Defeat the Zombie Doctor and go to the next level."

Kimiko sighed and turned the game off. "Doctor…Why do I still think about that…Why do I still think about him. That was all a year ago. I moved on. Haven't I?"

Kimiko looked down at her hand. This was the hand that the Doctor almost cut off. She held that hand tightly. That memory always scared her the most.

Kimiko would find her self thinking about what happen a year ago, but the thing that was really bugging her was that Wu, the Wu that's at the Doctor place. The one they never got. Was it still there? Did someone take it or was it still there? What did it even do? They bothered to check the scroll.

"Why do I even bother thinking about this?" Kimiko went outside to go hang out with her friends.

_The doctor place_

There in the room with the lifeless body of the Doctor, stood a woman with long red hair, she held staff of some sort. She looked down at the lifeless rotting body and had an evil smirk on her face.

"Yammas staff!" She yelled as she pointed it to the Doctor.

The once rotting dead body was now alive. He had an evil smirk on his face. "I must thank you Wuya" said the Doctor. "Feels real good to be alive again."

"Your welcome Doctor" said Wuya. "I'm afraid there is little time for talk… You see this staff I hold in my hand. This is called the Yamma staff. It is one of the many Shen Gong Wu. It has the ability to bring a dead person back to life but only for a short time."

The Doctor looked kind of ticked. "If I only will be alive for a short amount of time, then why did you bring me back?" Said the Doctor in a very unhappy tone.

"Well you see Doctor" said Wuya. "I thought maybe if I did something for you then maybe you would do something for me." Wuya walked over to the Doctor and put her arm around him. "You have a potion similar to Chase Young but I heard it can do much more than let you live forever."

The Doctor gave her a sly look. "Like what? What have you heard?" said the doctor.

"Oh many things" said Wuya. "Live forever, turn your self into a demon maybe even return ones powers and make them even more powerful than before." Wuya gave him a smile.

"So you want me to make you my potion to regain your powers and to become even more powerful? Is that right? "Said the doctor. "I guess if I do that than I wont need that silly staff and live forever again and if Chase Young tries to kill me again for it you can stop him with your great power." The Doctor gave Wuya a smile. "You got your self a deal" They both shook hands agreed.

The Doctor went go plain on how he was going to get all his supplies for the potion. Wuya just leaned against the wall with a evil smile on her face. "All going by my wonderful plain." said Wuya in a low evil whisper voice.

**Does Wuya have something up her sleeve? Could one of the ingredients to the Doctor Potion put one of the monk's lives in danger? Review me for the next chapter! And I want to thank sentimentalvalue again for this idea. Thank you!**


	2. A boy and a girl?

**Here the next chapter to A Hour to live our to live. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown, this story idea came from sentimentalvalue. Thank you!**

The Doctor was hard at work. Wuya was just sitting around and being lazy, just waiting for him to be done. "How much longer is this going to be old man?" she whinnied at him.

The Doctor back was facing Wuya. He was working on something, he looked like the tension was building in him. His shoulders rose up, Wuya had been complaining for the past 5 hours. The Doctor was loosing his patients with her.

"Instead of just sitting there why don't you help out" groaned the Doctor.

"Well you're the Doctor. I don't even know how to make the potion" said Wuya leaning back in her chair, putting her arms on the back of her head. "If you think about it I can't do anything but wait for you to be done."  
The Doctor started to write down something things on a piece of paper. He slammed down the pencil and put the Paper in Wuya face. "Go and get these things for me! You will go get these thing's that are written on this paper! I will be here getting ready for ingredients to be put together. Do you understand?" the Doctor said with a hash tone.

Wuya was reading the list. "Four cups of wheat, ½ cups of green rice, one cup of water and the souls of a boy and a girl…?" Wuya read aloud. "How the hell am I going to get the soul of a boy and girl?" Wuya said angry.

"I will deal with getting there souls" said the Doctor. "You just find a boy and girl and it can't just be any boy and girl it must be one of those monks or the weird redheaded boy. I want them because I need my revenge understand?" asked the Doctor.  
"Yes I understand, you and me both want revenge on those little brats. One thing thou, normally don't you only need the hand of girl? Why do you need the souls of both a boy and girl?"  
The Doctor sighed. "Normally the hand of the girl and all the other ingredients would keep me living for more then over 1500 years but since you want to become very powerful and I want to live without ever having to drink that stuff again and have some power. We need something greater than just a hand…Yes something greater…Now go Wuya. Bring me the ingredients, like you said I don't have much time left. Now hurry before it's too late.

Wuya Left to go find the ingredients for the Doctor. Her First stop would be the Xiaolin temple…

**Who will Wuya pick for the Doctor to take there souls? Why does the Doctor not want Chase Young soul? Do any of you feel Wuya got something up sleeve? Well if you want to know then review me and sorry this chapter short.**


End file.
